


¡Hey amigo! ¿De que compañia eres?

by PearGreen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Café, Coffee, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearGreen/pseuds/PearGreen
Summary: Alguna vez has perdido una partida de UNO y mandado al solazo por un café, para solo encontrarte con estudiante universitario sin hogar para pedirte que te unas a su compañía, que fastidio ¿no?Digo ese tipo tiene la cara de un completo timador.Pero así empieza esta historia.(Lo siento soy pésima para hacer esto :v)
Relationships: Ink Sans / Error Sans
Kudos: 3





	¡Hey amigo! ¿De que compañia eres?

Lo primero que Ink le dijo a Error fue "Hey amigo, ¿de que compañía eres?"

Aun recuerda la cara de asco y fastidio que le dedico este apenas le hablo, su sonrisa casi vacilo cuando ese hombre con traje lo volteo a ver. 

El tampoco tuvo una buena primera impresión de el.

Error tenia un traje negro bastante elegante, sin embargo este no se daba a relucir debido a su camisa desarreglada, su corbata desacomodada y sus ojeras, mientras en cambio ink mantenía su ropa lo mas estable adornada con una sonrisa de aguja, la cual parecía la de un autentico timador.

Bueno como dicen, necesitaron de otro encuentro para poder entablar una relación mas "amigable".

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrió esta historia el día en que por babosa deje que me cambiara de compañía, me quedo rencor de aquella vez pero al final me dije que era mejor verlo como un suceso gracioso. Y pensé en hacer esta historia en base a eso.


End file.
